You In Disguise
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: SS! With Sakura's identity remain a secret and Syaoran's cousin on the bad side, who will succeed?


You In Disguise  
  
By Sakura aka Michelle  
  
* One lame fic. don't know the worth yet. Anyway, enjoy~ *  
  
Li Syaoran stepped into a limousine that would be sending him to his high school with a sigh. Another boring and tiring school day.he thought bitterly. Gaining fame was what he disliked most.  
  
He propped his arms on his legs and put his chin on his outstretched palm as he looked at the passing scenery. Everyone he saw was looking at his way with interest and some of the girls squealed in delight. Syaoran scowled darkly at them and leaned back against the cushion comfortably. Why must it be this way? I hate my life.  
  
"Sir, we have reached our destination," the chauffeur announced when they reached the Hong Kong high school entrance.  
  
Syaoran murmured a thanks to the chauffeur and stepped out of the limousine and sweatdropped at the scene that was presented to him. What the. Presented to him was a large group of people, mostly girls, gathered in a corner of the school compound.  
  
Suddenly, the group of people started shouting and cheering as they had just spotted Syaoran, the famous Li clan leader, and began rushing to him to gain attention. After the group had dispersed from the corner, Syaoran saw what had caused the commotion from the girls. A boy of about his age was panting heavily from shock, relief and lack of air. With his short auburn hair tugged behind his ears and size so small that made him look cuter, he definitely could earn much more attention than Syaoran did.  
  
A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth as he noticed the colour of the boy's eyes. Emerald.hmm.it reminds me of Sakura. Noticing that the boy was looking around the school compound aimlessly, Syaoran pushed the crowd out of his way and went to help.  
  
"New here?" Syaoran asked as he approached the boy. "What's your name? I haven't see you around here before."  
  
The boy scratched the back of his head and sheepishly. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. Even his smile was similar to Sakura's.Syaoran thought shockingly. "I just reached Hong Kong yesterday to attend school here but I just can't seem to get the right way to the general office.then.that group of girls came and I can't breathe," the boy replied and laughed. "Anyway.I am Kinomoto Shinji from Japan. Nice to meet you," he added, extending his hand for a shake.  
  
Syaoran shook Shinji's hand and said, "Nice to meet you too Kinomoto. My name is Li Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow when he felt Shinji's hand stiffened in his. He caught the surprised look on his face. "So.you are the famous Li clan leader. You must be really talented," Shinji said shakily.  
  
"Not really. By any chance.are you a relative of Kinomoto Sakura? Both of you share the same surname."  
  
Surprised by the mention of Sakura, Shinji kept quiet. Does he really still remember.Shinji thought. He returned to reality when Syaoran repeated his question, thinking that he had not heard it. Hurriedly thinking up of a proper reason, Shinji tried to act as normal but inside, he was feeling shaky. "You are talking about.Sakura? She never mentions you to me but she is my cousin. How did you meet Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and Shinji heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. He never wondered about Sakura having a cousin out of a sudden.What a luck, Shinji thought. "It's a long story. I'll tell you slowly some other days. I'll bring you to the general office now. Please follow me."  
  
Syaoran started walking away when Shinji's shot a question at him, which caught him off guard. "Do you like her?"  
  
In a state of shock and surprise, Syaoran began stammering, "I.er.I still.do."  
  
Syaoran thought he saw Shinji blushing furiously. "I'm just asking for curiosity sake."  
  
"Let's get you to the general office. Lessons will begin in a few minutes' time."  
  
Minutes later, Shinji arrived safely at the general office with Syaoran's help. After accomplishing his job, Syaoran quickly hurried to his class for his lessons. The bell rang just when Syaoran entered his classroom. As usual, a group of girls were waiting by his desk, hoping to gain attention from him. However, Syaoran gave them none.  
  
Just then, Mr. Tan, their Mathematics teacher came in. The girls had no choice but to return to their seats reluctantly. Syaoran heaved a sigh of relieve instantly. "Class," Mr. Tan said. "We have an exchange student with us from today onwards. He's from Japan. Please get along well with him."  
  
As soon as the new exchange student stepped in, the girls began talking among themselves. Syaoran's face registered surprise. "I'm Kinomoto Shinji from Japan. Nice to meet all of you here," Shinji said as he scanned around the class. That was when he spotted Syaoran sitting quietly in the corner of the class. Shinji winked at him and this caused the girls in the class to lose their control and rushed for him.  
  
Syaoran and Shinji sweatdropped as they stared wide-eyed at the girls. Shinji backed away from the girls and looked at Syaoran for help. Syaoran just gave him a grin and started chuckling.  
  
"Nobody moves a muscle or!" Shinji shouted when he knew no one would help him. Everyone freeze immediately from surprise and shock by the sudden loud command.  
  
Mr. Tan cleared his throat and said, "Please return to your seats girls.Now Kinomoto, please take your seat beside Li Syaoran."  
  
Shinji walked to his new seat, ignoring the looks that all the guys in the class gave him and the looks the girls gave. Sitting down on the chair, he let out a sigh. "What's wrong with all the girls in this school?" Shinji muttered.  
  
"They are already like this when I first came here," Syaoran replied. "Looks like we are partners, are we not?"  
  
Shinji flashed Syaoran a smile. "Looks like we are. Maybe we should plan some hiding place huh?"  
  
Syaoran fought the urge to laugh out loud. "Like? In the toilet?"  
  
Shinji shrugged and said, "They might rush right in."  
  
"You're right though."  
  
"Class, please take out your Mathematics textbooks and flip to page 84," Mr. Tan informed.  
  
Having no books ready for lessons, Shinji had no choice but to share with Syaoran. Shinji's eyes whirled when he saw the problems on that page. Why must it be Mathematics of all lessons?  
  
"We need a volunteer for question 2. Let's see." Mr. Tan said as he scanned the students and he found one. "Aha! There you go, Kinomoto Shinji."  
  
Shinji groaned inwardly and stood up and took Syaoran's textbook with him. Dragging his feet out to the blackboard, he took a good look at the question and tried to work out the question. He found the answers to the question by the side and a note written by Syaoran. Shinji read the note mentally: Having troubles doing this question? Just copy these on the board. They are the right answers.  
  
Shinji turned back to look at Syaoran, who gave him a thumbs-up sign. Shinji smiled at him in return and wrote the answers on the board as quickly as he could.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Shinji said when he returned to his seat. "I could have fainted there without your answers."  
  
"No problem. Mr. Tan always targets for weak or new students. Looks like you need some brush up on your Mathematics," Syaoran said and glanced at Shinji. He was surprised to find him having a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Shinji's head jerked up immediately at his question. "Nothing. What's the next lesson?"  
  
Syaoran took out his timetable and scanned down the row before replying, "Physical education. Why?"  
  
"I was just asking. Do you know what we will be doing later for PE? Did the teacher say?"  
  
Syaoran recalled back to his last PE lesson and then looked at Shinji and said firmly, "Martial arts. Most of the students hate that, except me of course."  
  
"Thanks," Shinji said earnestly. Luckily Eriol-kun taught me martial arts before I left, for self-defence.I'm looking forward to it. An hour more to go.Shinji thought cheerfully.  
  
"Now class." Mr. Tan said. "Will someone volunteer to answer this question?"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped. It's still a long long way to PE.He thought and let out a loud sigh.  
  
Never did Shinji expect it. Their class became wild when physical education came. With his mouth dropped open wide, he watched the unfolding scene before him. His class fought with each other heavily with fists and kicks. He thought it was a dream when the girls, too, joined in the fight.  
  
This is the worst school I have ever been! Shinji thought with a sigh. Decided that he had enough surprise for the day, Shinji turned and began to leave the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the person and felt himself took a breath in subconsciously.  
  
"Yes, Li-kun? Anything to tell me?" Shinji heard himself say.  
  
Syaoran looked at him curiously and asked teasingly, "Where do you think you are going in the middle of the class?"  
  
Shinji gaped at Syaoran before realization hit him. He returned his tease, "Why aren't you still in the hall since you are having a lesson now?"  
  
Both of them broke out into fits of laughter after thinking how hilarious and silly their conversation had been. "You haven't answered me yet."  
  
Feigning indifference, Shinji began looking around him to think of a perfect lie. How can possibly tell him that I am meeting someone? "I need to go to the restroom," Shinji lied and almost regretted what he had told Syaoran. What if he said he wanted to go too?  
  
Tilting his head towards his right, Syaoran said, "The restroom is that way, you are heading in the opposite direction."  
  
Realizing Syaoran's motive for holding him back, Shinji muttered a thanks to him and headed in the direction Syaoran was referring to without a backward glance. What good luck I have today. Shinji thought with a smile. Since the restroom Syaoran was talking about was on the second floor while the hall on the third floor and her destination was on the ground floor, she realized that she could meet the person without his knowing. Thinking it was the best idea he had, Shinji skipped all the way down the stairs.  
  
He crept around the staff room, looking for the person who would be meeting him. He could not seem to find the person. Shinji sighed in defeat. Just when he was about to step out of the room, he heard someone calling out to him. "Over here!" Although it was barely a whisper, Shinji heard it all clearly. He hurried over to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Kaho-sensei!" Shinji exclaimed excitedly. It has been a year since he last saw her.  
  
Mizuki Kaho rummaged her bag for something and when she felt it, she glanced the surrounding around her to make sure that no one was looking before handing it over to Shinji. It was a pink book. It has the name "Sakura" printed on the cover page. "Here it is," Kaho said, relieved that she had done her job. "Make sure you don't lose it. Eriol said that he needed this book to duplicate another set for his own uses."  
  
Nodding his head, Shinji said, "I promise I will try not to lose the book."  
  
"It's worth the effort to try. You better get going now before someone finds out that you are missing."  
  
"Thank you so much, Kaho-sensei!" Shinji said and hugged Kaho before turning on his heels.  
  
Kaho smiled at Shinji's retreating form. She could not hide it anymore. That girl has grow so much that I can hardly recognize her. She thought happily. I bet Eriol can't either. Shaking her head, Kaho left the staff room for her next lesson. Life is going to be more interesting now. Unknown to the both of them, a person was watching them behind the table.  
  
Shinji stuffed the book that Kaho had just pass to her in his shirt. He quickened his pace so that Syaoran would not be suspicious of him for taking up such a long time. His knees almost buckled when he saw the scene in the hall that was gaping at him. He could not believe his eyes at all. His hands went to his mouth instinctively. Oh my.  
  
Students were littered on the hall and were covered with bruises and blood. They were all groaning in pain and clutching their injuries. There were only three people left standing in the hall. They were Syaoran, Sennoi- sensei and a boy whom Shinji did not know.  
  
"There is one more to go." the boy said evilly, cracking his knuckles as he watched Sennoi-sensei face turned as white as a sheet of paper.  
  
Shinji saw that Sennoi-sensei was trembling. Her fear was clearly written on her face. They boy slowly approached the poor and terrified teacher. Shinji was about to interrupt when Syaoran spoke up. "Stop all this mess, cousin."  
  
What Shinji heard made him gasp with surprise. That boy is Syaoran's cousin? How can it be? "How can I stop in the middle of completing something I always wanted to do? It will ruin my name."  
  
"Leiyunn." Syaoran started, using his warning tone.  
  
Leiyunn refused to listen to him as he close up the distance between him and Sennoi-sensei. Syaoran tried to refrain Leiyunn but Leiyunn's fist connected with his jaws. The impact sent him flying back and Syaoran watched in utter disbelief.  
  
Shinji's patience snapped as he ran forward and attacked Leiyunn with his fist. Leiyunn, too, was sent flying back. Shinji scowled darkly at him while he struggled to get up. Leiyunn shook his head to get rid of the dizziness before attempting to stand up. He wobbled dangerously and that made Shinji wanted to laugh out loud at him.  
  
Leiyunn glowered at Shinji before calling upon his sword. He snickered as he told Shinji in a mild tone, "You better flee for your life in the other direction before I injure you. I won't be kind on anyone who stands in my way."  
  
The stubborn Shinji refused to bulge and Syaoran felt that he was beginning to respect him. Shinji spread his hand out in an attempt to protect Sennoi-sensei from being injured. "I might say that you may be the one doing the things you have just mentioned so kindly to me," Shinji retorted. Sennoi-sensei stared at him in admiration.  
  
"Stubborn little fool you are," Leiyunn smirked. "If you are asking for a fight, you are not going to win."  
  
"Don't be so sure about yourself yet."  
  
"I always win," Leiyunn stated firmly.  
  
"But not with me around," Shinji added, wagging a finger at Leiyunn and caused smoke to be erupted from his ears.  
  
"Let's not waste time. Get started."  
  
Shinji held up a hand and pointed at Leiyunn's sword. "You are using weapon?"  
  
"Why not? I always use weapons when I fight. I see that you have none. Would you like to have some time to find one?" Leiyunn mocked.  
  
Shinji noticed that Syaoran was giving him some worried looks. He smiled at him in return and shook his head. He then turned and told Sennoi-sensei to get away from this hall as far as possible to avoid being injured. He looked on as Sennoi-sensei stumbled on her feet and dashed out.  
  
A strong wind suddenly blew into the hall causing startled shouts from the students. They hurriedly dash for the exit with their remaining strength. " What is that wind about? It comes and go suddenly."  
  
Shinji grinned and shook her head teasingly, "It's a shame that you are a member of the Li clan. Can't you sense something?"  
  
Taking the clue, Syaoran guessed aloud, "Windy card."  
  
Shinji clapped her hands and offered congratulations to Syaoran. "Bingo! You got that right!"  
  
Confused, Syaoran asked, "How did you know? But the cardmistress isn't here in Hong Kong and."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Shinji waving the windy card in his hands. It was glowing pink as it was still being activated. "Return," Shinji said softly and windy returned to its card. "Got it now? Syaoran?" Shinji said, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Hey!" Leiyunn shouted angrily. "What's all this about?"  
  
"I pity the Li clan for having such a member like you." Shinji said, turning to Leiyunn, leaving Syaoran staring after him. "I should tell Yelan- san to train you harder."  
  
"This is none of your concern, little boy," Leiyunn said.  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, "Boy? You still haven't got it, have you?"  
  
Syaoran started to walk towards Shinji that was when he saw the wound on Syaoran's chin. It was bleeding. Shinji instructed Syaoran to sit down while he used his handkerchief to clean his wound. Their eyes met for a second and Shinji was the one who jerked his gaze away, turning scarlet. Syaoran grinned at her response.  
  
"KINOMOTO SAKURA!!" someone shouted loudly from the corridor.  
  
"Isn't Kinomoto Sakura the cardmistress?" Leiyunn asked curiously. "How can she be here, Meiling?"  
  
Shinji stood up as he looked at his elementary classmate. "Meiling-chan? Long time no see! I missed you so much!" Shinji said as he rushed forward to embrace Meiling.  
  
"Make sure you don't suffocate her with your tight hug, Meiling," Syaoran teased.  
  
Meiling let go of Shinji and glared at Syaoran. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your precious darling." Meiling succeeded in making the both of them blush. "I found her in the Staff room."  
  
"I don't understand a thing!" Leiyunn wailed out in confusion.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped, "You still don't understand? Even after all the clue she had given you?"  
  
Leiyunn shook his head ruefully. He did not want to be left out. Meiling and Syaoran let out a devastated sigh. "Boy.you are slow on this." Syaoran said.  
  
"The answer to all you questions is this," Meiling said and ripped of Shinji's pants to reveal a skirt and the Sakura book dropped out and landed on the floor with a thud. Leiyunn looked at the book incredulously.  
  
"Welcome to Hong Kong for the second time," Syaoran said in a teasing tone. "Sakura."  
  
Leiyunn see stars above his head before he started wobbling once again. It was not long before it registered in Syaoran's mind that he was slipping consciousness. Leiyunn fell into the deep sleep while Sakura and the others let out a loud sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Li Leiyunn's eyes fluttered opened and immediately jumped out of the bed in surprise. He almost fell flat on his face doing that. He realized that his legs could not support him that well. Where am I? He began pondering.  
  
He crept out of the room and the carpeted floors he saw on the ground somehow told him that he was in the Li mansion. How did I get here? He asked himself repeatedly. His mind would not co-operate with him on getting the answer for it still hurt the slightest bit. Aha! Ask Syaoran. He should know.  
  
With that, he walked to Syaoran's room. The door was closed. Without bothering to knock on the door, he went right in. He saw Syaoran sitting on the bed and Leiyunn's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a lady about his age on his bed.  
  
With waist-length auburn hair and shapely body, she could be considered pretty. He frowned when he saw the bandages covering her right arm. He noticed that Syaoran was scowling at him. Leiyunn thought of backing out when Syaoran stood up to face him but it would make him look like a coward. Face it man! Leiyunn told himself mentally.  
  
"What's the matter?" Leiyunn asked, noticing how his voice shook, he coughed to cover it up.  
  
Being about six months older than Leiyunn, Syaoran was certainly much taller than he was. He towered over Leiyunn when he explained angrily, "Don't you remember anything? Where's your sword?"  
  
"Sword? I always have it in my pocket." He gasped in surprised when he could not find his sword emblem.  
  
"Is this what you are looking for?" Syaoran asked sacarstically, holding out Leiyunn's sword emblem in front of him. It was glowing faint pink and it overpowered Leiyunn's red aura.  
  
"What's happening? Why is it glowing pink?"  
  
Syaoran snorted, "Forgot what happened? You left the sword unsealed. If it weren't for the cardmistress, your sword would have broke its own seal and went flying away!"  
  
Leiyunn's body shook with fear. He did not see Syaoran get this angry before, even if he snatched Syaoran's lunch or anything. He never got mad and never showed his emotions. "I never left my sword unsealed before."  
  
Syaoran threw Leiyunn's sword emblem back to its rightful owner and started back toward the bed and looked at the pale girl. The key bounced out of Leiyunn's grasp. "She just used up a little too much power helping you."  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Leiyunn went into a dead faint when he realized that he was actually fighting against the cardmistress. He heard all wonderful things and fights about her from Syaoran's four elder sisters, who admired Sakura very much. Sakura gasped when she saw Leiyunn dropped dead on the ground and went forward to assist him.  
  
Syaoran intercepted and went to help his cousin. Meiling rushed forward to help but Syaoran also stopped her. Sakura heard Syaoran muttered something under his breath. Although it was only a whisper, Sakura heard it clearly. "Useless thing." Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
Syaoran threw Leiyunn's body up onto his shoulder and motioned for the two girls to follow him. Sakura hesitated as she noticed Leiyunn's sword lying on the ground. "Syaoran.what about the sword?"  
  
Syaoran looked back and shrugged. "We will have to wait for him to wake up before he sealed it himself. We can't be of much help for the sword. Let's go."  
  
Meiling followed Syaoran out of the hall and went down to the car porch, where Syaoran's emergency limousine was. That was when he realized that Sakura did not follow him. He began to panic. What if she tries to seal the sword? Damn it! He literally threw Leiyunn into the car and went running up the stairs again.  
  
His guess was confirmed right when he saw Sakura trying to grab the sword. She was glowing with her inner aura. He could see that Sakura was perspiring all over. He tried to stop her but Sakura's aura threw him back. "Let go of the sword!"  
  
Sakura shook her head frantically and bit her lower lip. Her face showed anguish when she turned to look at Syaoran. Syaoran's breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight. It made his heart wrench.  
  
The red aura on the sword began to lessen as Sakura's pink and powerful ones were trying to get control of it. She finally managed to seal it back into its emblem form and dropped onto her knees, weakened from the usage of too much powers.  
  
Syaoran had to admit it. It was very difficult and tiring for one to take control of magical items not belonging to them. Even Clow Reed did not even dare to try doing that. Panting heavily, Sakura reached for the emblem and passed it to Syaoran, who was kneeling by her side, assisting her to stand up. Then, Syaoran realized that Sakura's right sleeve was turning from white to red and gasped when it was spread fast to the other parts of the uniform. He lost his smile when he saw Sakura wincing in pain.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura managed a smile while she leaned into Syaoran for support. "Yeah.think.so."  
  
Syaoran stiffened when he remembered what his mother told him about trying to use other people's magical item during one of his training session. There are three situations. First, the person fainted right away if he used too much power. Second, the person must not fall asleep within an hour or he may not be able to wake up. Last situation, the person will have a high fever and went into coma and might never wake up. Syaoran began to panic while he said out his commands to Sakura.  
  
"Listen here Sakura, you must not fall asleep, understand?" He nudged her to get an answer, only to find that she was already deep in her sleep. He broke out in cold sweat as he rushed down to his limousine with Sakura safely in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Meiling asked worriedly when Syaoran rushed into the limousine.  
  
"Remember what my mother told you about trying to use or get another person's magical item?" Syaoran explained in a rush while he deposited Sakura on the front seat and buckled her seatbelt for her.  
  
Meiling paused to recall from the backseat and nodded her head a few seconds later. "I did remember she said that.don't tell me." Meiling trailed off when she saw the worried look on Syaoran's face.  
  
"She fell asleep just now and." Syaoran stopped and put the back of his hand on Sakura's forehead. "She's having a high fever now. We have to hurry back!"  
  
Meiling was too horrified by the news to do anything but look at Syaoran numbly as he rushed to the other side of the limousine and stepped in. The limousine drove out of the school compound a minute later.  
  
~* End of flashback *~  
  
Leiyunn shook his head in disbelief while he stared at Syaoran. Syaoran rendered him speechless. "We have to get her to wake up before a month past." Leiyunn spoke up after a few minutes of silence in the room.  
  
Syaoran's expression turned solemn, "That's what mother said when I asked her just now but."  
  
Leiyunn reached down to retrieve his sword emblem, it repelled once again and he let out a groan of frustration. "Why can't I seem to take my sword?"  
  
Syaoran whirled around in surprise. "What did you just say?"  
  
To show Syaoran what he meant, Leiyunn reached for his sword emblem again. The same response happened. Syaoran leaned down and easily lifted the emblem up. "What's the matter with my emblem?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged as he stared at the emblem in his hands. "I'm not too sure.I have to ask my mother later. I'll return this to you as soon as possible after I discussed it with my mother. In the meantime, you have your rest." Syaoran said and dismissed him.  
  
"See you later then, cousin." Leiyunn said and stepped out of Syaoran's room, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
In his room, Syaoran paced along the bed and began muttering to himself. "Why am I able to grab hold of the sword if Leiyunn can't?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Li Syaoran wet the towel his was holding in the basin of water and gently placed it on Sakura's forehead. Her temperature was rising and all Syaoran could do was try to ease her discomfort.  
  
Holding back a worried frown, he went to his window to calm himself down. He dropped his head in defeat. Two weeks has past but there was no improvement on Sakura. He was worried sick about her that he did not even attend school just to take good care of her.  
  
Just then, the door creaked open and his mother, Li Yelan, stepped in quietly. A frown appeared on her face when she saw Syaoran's dejected form, it turned into a sad smile. She went forward and patted her son's back gently, causing him to jump up in surprise.  
  
She then saw how tired her son was and offered some words of encouragement. "Syaoran, you should take a rest. I will ask a maid to take over the job for you."  
  
Syaoran stubbornly refused his mother's offer and went to rinse the towel on Sakura's forehead and replaced it with a fresher one. "I want to take care of her, alone."  
  
"Her family and friends will be coming over to take a look at her. They can continue from there while you claim your rest, dear."  
  
"I'll consider it again."  
  
Yelan surprised him by pressing a kiss on his cheek and then one on Sakura's before leaving the room. He looked over at Sakura, there was nothing abnormal about her. Why is she the only one who is suffering? Syaoran thought sadly as he went over to the bed again.  
  
Beads of perspiration rolled down from Sakura's forehead but she showed no sign of being uncomfortable. To make matter worse, she did not even move or stir in her sleep for the pass two weeks. His stomach growled and he decided to have a short breakfast to satisfy his hunger. That reminded him that he had not eaten since yesterday morning.  
  
Casting a worried look in Sakura's direction, Syaoran thought that it would be wise to stay with her a while longer before the maid came in. He sat down on his bed beside Sakura and held her hand tightly in his. He leaned down, prepared to press a kiss on Sakura's cheek. That was when the door to this room was flung open and he immediately let go of Sakura and stood up with a start.  
  
Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's brother, was standing by the doorframe, anger shown on his face clearly. Syaoran felt himself blushed like a schoolboy who was caught doing something embarrassing. He shook his head repeatedly and glared at Touya to distract himself a little.  
  
"What are you trying to do to my sister?" Touya asked.  
  
Syaoran broke out in cold sweat for he could not find any good reason to explain his actions. "Do let him go son," Kinomoto Fujitaka said behind Touya and smiled.  
  
Syaoran finally regained his manners and bowed formally to Fujitaka, who bowed back too. "It was all my fault," Syaoran explained in a whisper that only Fujitaka can hear. "If I had turned around to check at her.this wouldn't happen."  
  
Fujitaka smiled and patted Syaoran's back affectionately. "There's no need to explain. I can't blame you either. I have no reasons to."  
  
Syaoran's mouth dropped wide open when he saw Hiragizawa Eriol walking into his room. Eriol chuckled when he saw the expression on his face. "It has been a long time isn't it? My cute little descendant."  
  
"Hey brat!" someone shouted from the doorway. "Did you forget us?"  
  
Keroberos came flying in, followed by Yue and then Tomoyo came running in, panting for breath. Syaoran sweatdropped when he saw Yue. He pointed to him and asked, "Erm.you fly all the way here?"  
  
Yue lifted his silver hair off his shoulders before answering. Pointing to his wings, he said, "It's much more faster than walking."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"He's just to lazy." Keroberos answered and was awarded an arrow on his butt. "Hey! What's that for, Yue?"  
  
"For being talkative," came the cool reply and Keroberos snorted.  
  
"Stop it folks," Eriol said in a commanding voice. "It's high time you turn back, Yue. Your wings are.erm.to disruptive."  
  
Yue shot Eriol a confused look. It took a minute or two for the words to sink into his brain. "Oh.Be right back!"  
  
Everyone ignored Yue while he transformed and went over to where Sakura was. Tomoyo was the first of all to react. She sobbed and was comforted by Eriol. "How long has this happened?" Eriol asked out of a sudden.  
  
"Two weeks exactly."  
  
"Two weeks? I have the knowledge to help Sakura-san to regain her senses. Do all of you want to try it? It's really very simple."  
  
"We can help? How? Tomoyo asked between sobs.  
  
Eriol grinned sheepishly at Tomoyo before answering. "All she needs is her relative's aura. Only a little will do. She will accept even people with similar aura only if she chose it."  
  
"So what do we have to do?" Touya asked, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
Eriol shrugged, "You just have to touch her."  
  
Eriol chanted a spell and was about to say something when Fujitaka reached out for his daughter on his own accord. He was flung back by an invisible force and landed a few meters away from the bed. Eriol was too shock to move. She doesn't want to accept her own father's aura? This is getting worse.  
  
It was Touya and Yukito's turn. Both reached out at the same time as well as flung back at the same time. Eriol shook his head while he and Tomoyo stepped forward. The result was the same as before.  
  
They regained to their feet and Touya asked, "What's this all about?"  
  
Eriol's face turned serious as he spoke, "She doesn't want to accept our aura.Now we are left with Syaoran."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Syaoran with hope written on their faces. Syaoran sweatdropped. "You are our only hope brat," Touya confessed.  
  
Syaoran grinned at Touya and reached for Sakura. He clasped her hands tightly in his and waited for something to happen. Bright lights emerged from Sakura as she took in some of Syaoran's green aura. It blended with hers perfectly and everyone rushed up to the bed with hopeful faces.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's hands tightened around his and realized that she was regaining her consciousness. The lights faded down and tears threatened to flow down his cheeks. Eriol saw it and comment, "It's alright for guys to cry sometimes."  
  
Sakura's fluttered and opened slowly, adjusting to her surroundings. Emerald pools with caught Syaoran's attention and concentration were once again revealed. Tomoyo nudged Eriol to get his attention. She motioned with the tilt of her head for everyone to go out. Touya and Fujitaka saw the look Tomoyo was giving them and silently went out. Yukito looked around him and noticed that he was standing alone in the middle of the room. Touya was halfway down the room when he realized that Keroberos and Yukito were not following them. He returned to Syaoran's room and pulled the two of them out, despite their protests.  
  
Once Syaoran made sure that he was alone with Sakura, he hugged her tightly, refusing to let go for fear she might leave him. Sakura was surprised to feel the wetness on Syaoran's hard cheek. "Don't cry." she whispered weakly. "I'm still in one piece."  
  
His worries dissipated all at once and he laughed out heartily. God! I didn't know it feels so good to laugh.Sakura nuzzled in the crook of Syaoran's neck and fell asleep. She had to replenish her energy. Syaoran felt drained of powers. Noticing that Sakura was a dead weight on him, he rolled onto his side gently onto the bed with Sakura in his embrace, he too, fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. He had to admit that that day was the only day he had slept peacefully and also, with a smile on his face.  
  
~*A few years later*~  
  
The eager groom stood anxiously at the altar, where he waited for the arrival of his bride. The moment she stepped in, a loud blast of The Wedding March sounded throughout the whole place. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his beautiful bride. Then, he realized, was the most happiest day in his whole life and he knew that his lift, indeed, was filled with such excitement and love. He had to thank Sakura for all that. She had made his life full of colours.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts was interrupted when the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
End  
  
I know this is a very short story but hey, isn't it worth it? I wrote this two years ago and found in hidden in one of my floppy disks. (I have more than 20 diskettes.(+.+)' ) Anyway, the strangest thing of all was that I actually enjoyed reading this story now. Luckily I have thought to clear some of the floppy disks.  
  
Sakura aka Micelle  
  
P.s. Feel free to email me with your comments, be it good or bad.=] 


End file.
